


To Be Back

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Making Shit Up As I Go, No beta we die like Vocaloid will eventually, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, salty as fuck they decided to discontinue him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How long has it been? Hours, days, weeks, months? Maybe even years.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	To Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I finally decided to do it, I've wanted to write a vocaloid fic featuring Piko for a while now seeing he's my favourite but I was never really confident in my writing skills but now I've got some experience and am ready. I decided to post this today before I even finished my outline because is Piko's tenth anniversary :D

‘ _Its cold’_

_[System Activating]_

_‘The last thing-_

_[Activation Successful; Initiating Wakeup]_

_“NO PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T DO THIS”_

_[Wakeup Fail; Rebooting Systems]_

_‘Hey, it’ll be alright’_

_[Rebooting Systems…]_

_‘ ~~No it won’t~~ ’ _

_[Reinitiating Wakeup…]_

_‘It burns’_

_[Wakeup Successful; Initiating Connections]_

_‘Help, I want to wake up’_

_[Connections Successful]_

* * *

“Hey, can you hear me?”

The voice was laced with uncertainty and nervousness; it had been a long time since he’d heard someone speak, how long he didn’t know.

After what had felt like… How long he couldn’t tell but it had seemed like a few minutes if he had to guess. He opened his eyes to meet a face inlaid with beautiful emerald eyes and framed with mousy brown hair, the woman now looking relieved called back over her shoulder.

“Sir he’s awake!”

He followed her line of sight to a man with gray hair, wrinkled face, and round glasses as he looked at the man’s face, he took in a sharp intake of breath. He knew that man, when he was younger, and his hair had been jet black and his skin smooth. The man now walking forward with a sad look in his eyes, his face set with a small smile.

His mind kicked into overdrive in an instant quickly assessing the situation, he was on a metal table resting at a harsh angle letting his body stay balanced next to it was a small tray with tools he couldn’t recognize. In a split second decision with his eyes widened and breath coming in short, quick gasps his hand darted of to the side grabbed one of the metal instruments and threw it at the man faster then he could stop himself.

The woman let out a scream in surprise and the man with his smile falling off his face stepped out of the way letting the small tool to fly and hit the wall behind him, he quickened his pace to the boy obviously terrified now screaming and with his limbs now locked to the metal sheet underneath him.

“GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP! STAY AWAY!”

His frantic cries went ignored as the man reached him and slowly placed his hand on the boys’ head.

“Please, calm down you’re safe now.”

With his frantic cries now coming out in panicked breaths he shies away from the hand – still held down – with a smile the man simply says.

“Welcome back”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
